Currently available electronic devices such as computers, amplifiers, switching systems, receivers, televisions, and various other kinds of equipment may support a limited number of connector ports mounted on a front face for ease of accessibility. Such ports are usually directed toward temporary applications, and their functionality range is generally very limited, e.g., to USB ports, earphone jacks, temporary camera connections, or the like. Other less-frequently accessed or semi-permanent type ports, such as coaxial, network, DIN, HDMI, optical, digital, S-video, keyboard, mouse, component video, CAT-5, speaker wire, VGA, or RCA, for example, depending on the type of equipment in question, are typically mounted on the backs of enclosures and are therefore extremely difficult to access. This is especially true at times where more frequent access may be necessary, as during an initial set-up or during evaluation or trouble-shooting of the equipment.